finaly together
by Baambii
Summary: kurt are sad, and kitty don't know why. read and find out. kurtty. RNR. my first ever:D:D don't be to rough
1. the flashback

"**Like C'mon fuzzy. You know you can, like tell me everything. Please, it's killing me to not know."**

"**Sorry Katzchen. I can't tell you. It's nothing you can do. Maybe I'll tell you another time, but not now."**

"**But I want to like know what it is with you; you have been so wired lately, like your sad or something. Why?"**

**Kurt looked up and he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. Her brown hair was putt up in a ponytail as it always was.**

"_She is so beautiful "_**he thought.**

"**Sorry Katzchen, I can't tell you. Maybe someday, but not today. Sorry…"**

**He walked out of the kitchen, a tear slipping down he's cheek, but not in kitty's sight.**

"**Wait! Why cant you, like tell me? Pleas Kurt… It hurts me to see you like this." She said, locking up in Kurt's beautiful yellow eyes. She loved those eyes.**

"**Sorry Katzchen." Was all he had to say, before he ported up to he's room, leaving a confused Kitty behind.**

**But just before he ported out, he whispered"ich liebr dich Katzchen." Not loud enough fore Kitty to hear, or… at least he thought sow.**



**Kurt was sitting in he's bed, crying in to he's pillow "She's to god fore me, she always were. Lance vas right, she's never going to love a blue, fuzzy freak like me. Oh… it hurts so much… **

**FLASHBACK **

"**C'mon pretty Kitty. Why don't you come sit with us, it won't kill you." Lance said wile holding Kitty's wrist in a firm hold.**

"**Like, no Lance, I've already said no! I want to like eat with Kurt and the others. Let me go!" Kitty said.**

"**So you're choosing the blue freak over me. That's just sick, you know. He's damn ugly!"**

"**Just like let me go Lance! Now! " **

"**Okay, okay, you're not worth it anyway." Lance said, letting her go and left the school cafeteria. "Freaks" **

**Kurt sat on he's table and looked down on he's food. He had heard al what Lance had said, and he had lost he's apatite. He knew it was true. He wasn't anything but a freak, a blue fuzzy freak! He didn't like to admit it, but he knew it was true. He was always kidding with al that "al the girlz loves zhe blue dude." But he always knew it wasn't true.**

**He didn't stand being there more. He just raised up and ran out off the cafeteria, ignoring Kitty calling after him. Al he wanted was to be alone.**

**END FLASHBACK**



**Kitty sat in the kitchen, sad and confused over what just happened. She and Kurt had only talked, but he seemed so… so… sad our something, so she asked him what it was. He got upset ore something. Not angry our something, but nervous like he was hiding something for her. And then he left, leaving her just as confused as before. But**

**She hated seeing him like this. It hurts so much not be able to help the man she loved. Cause she did love him didn't she? **_"Yes, I do absolutely love him. I think I have like always loved him, haven't I? " _**she thought, not hearing Jean enter the room. **

"**Why won't he like tell me? She said, a little too loud.**

"**Why won't who tell you what?" Jean said wile taking out a diet soda to herself and Kitty.**

"**Hi Jean. No it's just a boy I know. Wait a second! Did you like read my mind our something?**

"**No, why are you asking?"**

"**How could you else know what I was thinking?**

"**You were thinking loud, that's how." Jean said laughing. Then she handed Kitty one of the diet sodas. **

"**I did? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to like blame you then… sorry. Kitty said, feeling a little guilty blaming Jean.**

"**No, it's ok. So what did you say? Who won't tell you what?**

"**Oh, it's nothing. I just think I need some sleep. I'm really tired, and it's starting to get late."**

"**Are you sure?" Jean said a little worried.**

"**Absolutely" Kitty said, finishing her soda. "Sweet dreams Jean."**

"**Sweet dreams Kitty." **


	2. dreamin of each other

**A/N: hey again. Sorry for taking so long time. I've had a ton of homework lately. But hey, I'm trying. So here it is chapter 2 of my story. Please R&R. **

**I hope you like it. By the way, I can't write German, so I don't know if what I'm writing, but I'm trying. And I suck at spelling, but hey, I'm trying**

**Finally together**

**After a long night sleep, Kitty woke up, and thought about the dream she had. **"Wow that was like, seriously weird." **She thought while she sat up in her bed**

**THE DREAM**

"**Kurt! Kurt! Where are you?" kitty called out in the dark.**

"**I'm right here mein liebr. I wont go anywhere without you, I promise." Kurt said, and reached his hand out to her. "Just follow my voice, and you'll find me, I know you will."**

"**Ok, Kurt. I trust you. I will find you." And right then she finds him.**

"**Kurt, I love you," Kitty said. "Promise me you'll never leave me, I need you." **

"**I promise you mein liebr, I will never leave you, never." Kurt said, and he leans down and kisses her, deeply. **

"**I love you Kurt."**

"**ich liebr dich mein liebr"**

**END**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**/At the same time in Kurt's bedroom, he is having the same dream as Kitty/**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Good that was a weird dream**."**

**Kurt thought as he sat up in his bed.**

"I want you Katzchen, really bad**".**

**And with that last thought, he 'ported to in the shower to get ready for breakfast.**

"**I need to tell her today. I can't stand this anymore!"**

**He said to himself as he walked in the shower. **

**His fur got instantly soaked under the hot water. **

**Even if he eats a LOT, he has a sexy body. **

**He's strong and thin, and he has the most perfect six-pack you can think of.**

**While he is in the shower, he try's to find a way to tell her.**

**Tell Kitty he loves her.**

"God zhis will be hard**".**

**He stepped out of the shower and start's to dry his fur.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**/Down in the kitchen/**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"**Hello Jean. Can I, like talk to you for a second?"**

"**Sure Kitty, what is it?"**

"**Well here it goes. It's a boy I like."**

"**Kurt."**

"**How did you know?"**

"**Almost everybody knows Kitty."**

"**NO WAY! HOW!"**

"**Well, it's quite obvious. You blush every time you see him, and even how sad you are, he makes to cheer you up better then anybody at the whole institute. Like that time lance and you broke up. Everybody tried to help you, even Logan, but nobody made it… except Kurt. And that's not the only time he's the one to help you out."**

"**Yeah, I know. He's the best, and that's the problem. You know I like him… A LOT and I don't know what to do. If I tell him, I'm afraid to ruin what we have. But if I don't tell him, it will kill me to not know what we could be."**

"**I think you should tell him. I mean, you are the tightest friends at the whole institute, and I think, I THINK, he likes you to… a lot."**

"**Why do you think that?"**

"**Scott told me. He said that Kurt is talking in he's sleep, and the only thing he is talking about is you. He has even her him say ich liebe dich katchen."**

"**I'm, like not so good in German, so I didn't understand like a word of that."**

"**Kitty, it mean's 'I love you katchen"**

"**NO WAY? You are kidding me, right? **

"**No, never joke about something that serious."**

"**Ok then. But I still don't know how to tell him."**

"**It's like ripping of a bandage. You have to do it fast and painless."**

"**Ok, ok. I will tell him after breakfast." Kitty said, not sure if she should be glad or nervous.**

"**Ok then. Sit down and eat, you'll need it."**

**Right then a weary familiar 'bamf, and there was Kurt.**

"**Hey everybody, zhe fuzzy dude has arrived." He said in he's normal, joking tone.**

"**Hey Kurt, I need to talk, like, to you after breakfast."**

"**Sure Katchen, what is it?"**

"**After breakfast I said."**

"**Can't you give me a hint?"**

"**No, but I can tell you this. It's BIG"**

"**Ok, I can't wait. I need to talk to you about something to."**

"**Ok, I'll meet you in the garden after breakfast, the normal place."**

"**Meet you there."**

**And they ate the rest of their meal's quiet. **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Kitty walked toward the garden, to the swing she and Kurt had sat up couples of years ago.**

**The swing had been they're special place. **

**Every time they wanted to be alone, they went to that swing.**

**When Kitty came to it, she saw Kurt already sitting on it, he's back to her.**

**When she came closer, she started to think;**

"Can't I just turn around and leave**"**

"No Kitty, go over and tell him. Tell him you love himIt's like ripping of a bandage. You have to do it fast and painlessOk, here it goes."

"**Kurt?" she said, nervous as she possible could be.**

"**There you are mein lieb..! I meen Katchen"**

"Wow, that was close, to close!"

"**So, what did you want to tell me Katchen?"**

"**Well…Kurt…" she couldn't get to say the last three words.**

"**Yes?" the silent was killing him.**

"**Iloveyou!" she said so fast that he almost didn't hear what she said, but he did.**

**Kurt just sat there, quiet for a long time, until Kitty broke the silence.**

"**Kurt, please, say something. Say anything. Talk to me Kurt!"**

**But Kurt didn't say something. Instead he rose up and kissed her, and she kissed him back**

**And they stood like that for a long time, making out. His hand was holding around her slim waist, and she playing with his hair.**

**When they broke the kiss for air, all Kitty could say was **

"**I love you Kurt."**

"**Ich liebe dich mein liebe"**

"**I know you do."**

"**How?"**

"**I heard you last night."**

**END**

**So? What did you think? R&R 3333333333333**


End file.
